Dirty Little Secrets
by Hindervines
Summary: Ren and Jaune are happy in their relationships with Pyrrha and Nora, or are they? Follow the slippery slope of lies and deception as Ren risks almost everything to get what he wants. Rated M for strong language and suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody. So this is a new story that I decided to write. It's been slightly more planned out compared to how I usually write and I hope this works in my favour with the timing of releasing new chapters and things like that. So this is a slightly darker story compared to most of the ones that I write and will continue to work on. I just wanted to see if I enjoyed writing in this style, and so far I really have.**

**I also have a blog now where you can find updates on my stories, as well as a lot of other RWBY posts. You can find that by visiting my profile page.**

**As always, thanks for reading and feel free to leave reviews and criticism.**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the Vale. The rising sun cut through the twilight mist and brought with it a new day and the start of a week long holiday for the students of Beacon. In one of the dorm rooms the four members of Team JNPR slumbered. It was a state of peace among the usual chaos of the daily lives of the teens. What was once four beds had became two.

Ren and Nora were wrapped around eachother under the covers of their bed while dozing. It had been three months since Nora had finally opened up to him about her true feelings. Ren, through not wanting to crush his friend's feelings had lied to her. He told her that he loved her and always had done. In reality, Ren didn't love Nora, at least not in a romantic way. He loved her like a sister, and while it obviously felt wrong lying to her, he had to choose between that or breaking the bond that they had with one another and the team. It also meant having to deal with the stress that would come from the fallout. In his opinion, it was for the greater good.

On the other bed lay Jaune and Pyrrha. Their relationship came into being around the same time when the Spartan got tired of waiting for the blonde boy to notice the hints she was giving him. She took him out to see a movie, and then composed herself enough to plant a soft kiss onto his lips. They both seemed very happy with eachother and their personalities had even rubbed off on one another. Pyrrha helped Jaune to fight, train and study making him stronger, fitter and smarter. In return, he showed her that it was fine to relax and unwind. They seemed perfect to the outside world. Despite the obvious way they felt about her, Jaune always felt like there was something missing. Granted, this was his first relationship, but something felt off about it to him. Jaune made a point not to dwell on this growing thought for so long, and instead focused on how he felt towards his partner.

* * *

Pyrrha was the first member of the team to wake up. She carefully untangled herself from her boyfriend and quietly made her way out of bed. She never was one for staying in bed after she had woken up. She went into the bathroom to change and while she was doing so she heard stirring from the main room. Five minutes later, the redhead emerged into the room to find Nora and Jaune tired, but awake and active. They had put on a pot of coffee for the team. Ren on the other hand, was still fast asleep. He never was a morning person. As it was the first day in the holidays, there were no classes to attend to. This meant that there was no rush, so it was decided that they would make a cooked breakfast and that required them to go to the store. It wasn't far and since Jaune was still in his pyjamas, the girls offered to go to the store.

About five minutes after the duo left, Ren finally stirred. He sat up from his bed and looked around to find only the leader. He turned to the boy and said. "Good morning Jaune. Any idea of the time?"

"Uh, it's around ten." Jaune responded while searching through his drawers for something to wear. Since it was a holiday, there was no point in wearing their combat gear or uniforms, so he opted for some joggers and a hoodie. Meanwhile, Ren sighed as he got out of bed and poured himself a mug of coffee. Jaune couldn't help but notice the way in which he casually walked around in nothing but his boxer shorts. Jaune couldn't blame him. Ren had a slender but muscular figure and each one of his muscles looked perfectly toned. Jaune on the other hand was still in training. He had muscles, but they were nowhere near as defined as Ren's were and was the reason he always wore shirts.

"Ugh, it's too early. So where are the girls?" He asked before taking a drink.

"Oh, Pyrrha and Nora went to the store because we're cooking a breakfast later. Well, you anyway since you're the better cook."

Ren sighed, looking down at his drink. "Fine, in that case I'd better get dressed then." He took another sip before setting his cup down and started rummaging through his wardrobe. He found a tank top with his lotus symbol on the front and a pair of shorts and made his way into the bathroom.

He came out a couple of minutes later to find that the rest of his team were still not around. Jaune was sitting down with a slightly worried look on his face. Last night Pyrrha mentioned to him that Ren didn't seem like himself recently and that as the leader, it was his job to find out and offer advice. Even with Nora accompanying her, she would have returned by now which meant that she must have been making the time for the two of them to talk.

"Ren?"

"Hm?"

"You've been... acting differently. You look woried and this isn't like you. I'm your leader and you can tell me if there is something wrong."

"There's nothing to say. I'm fine." Ren responded. He tried to sound void of emotion, but he couldn't look Jaune in the eye as he said it.

"See, that's a lie. I may not be the smartest guy around but I know that you're lying. Just tell me what's wrong. Perhaps we can work through it."

"There's nothing to work out. I made a bad decision a while back, I've regretted it since and now I know that there is no way that I can reverse it."

"What do you mean?"

"..."

Ren slammed his fist on the drawer near him sending a creaking noise through it. "I can't tell you! It's not going to help the situation. If anything it will fuck the whole team up. I can't let that happen." He shouted as he went towards the door. He knew that he shouldn't be shouting at Jaune. Of course, the problem involved him but the young leader was blissfully unaware of it. He tried to compose himself as much as he could before moving towards the door. "Another time in another place, I'll tell you. Until then, trust me when I say that I will be alright, and please don't mention this to the rest of the team." He said in a much calmer way. He met the deep blue eyes with his own to search for a response and got one in the form of Jaune slowly nodding. That was enough for him, right now he couldn't bear to be in the room any longer with just the two of them. He walked out and shut the door behind him, leaving the blonde haired boy confused beyond words and Ren with a tear running down his right eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the length of this chapter. I had planned for it to be longer, but unfortunately I've already planned out the main events of this story and didn't have much else to work with for now. I promise that the next chapter will be much longer. Once again please leave reviews and thank you for reading!**

* * *

Jaune took off after his friend. He couldn't fail in this. He needed to know what was wrong with him. He always seemed content and to Jaune it didn't seem like there was anything wrong in his life. He was smart, intelligent and had Nora. He ran right past Pyrrha and Nora who were returning to the dorm with two full shopping bags. They didn't seem to stop or question him so he knew that they must have seen Ren around somewhere. He continued wondering around the academy for about five minutes before turning in a corridor and finding his friend sat against a wall with his head held in his hands. Jaune stopped jogging, and started walking towards him. Without saying anything, he sat himself down next to Ren and threw an arm around him. He could hear him crying slowly, so didn't speak. He just wanted to be there to comfort his team mate.

After a few moments, Ren was the first one to speak up, still not revealing his face.

"I'm sorry Jaune, I didn't want to put you through this."

"It's fine, but please speak to me. If you don't tell me what's wrong then how am I supposed to help?"

"You can't help. This is all on me."

"Oh that's nonsense. If you share your problem with someone, then it's less of a burden. That's what my mom always said."

Ren could be herd chuckling slightly at that remark. He slowly brought his head up and turned to Jaune, staring into his deep blue eyes. "Fine. But I have to ask you not to tell anybody about this. Do you understand?"

A short nod from the blonde boy was all that he needed before he continued.

"It's about Nora."

"Oh. What about her?"

"Well, it's more about us than her."

"Really? I can't see how but go on."

Ren took a deep breath. He was about to trust Jaune with one of the biggest secrets of his life. He knew Jaune well enough with him being the team leader, but trusting him with this was a huge step. The usually calm boy welled up as he fixed his gaze on the young leader.

"I lied"

"You lied? To who?"

"You, Pyrrha... Nora."

"Okay, well it can't be that bad. We all do stupid things sometimes. I'm not mad, but I'd appreciate it if you told me what you lied about."

"I- I lied to Nora... My best friend."

"Ren...? " Jaune asked apprehensively as he saw his friend starting to choke up.

"I don't love her Jaune. Not like a lover anyway. I've been lying to her, and to my team. I've not told her how I really feel. It would hurt her too much."

Jaune went silent. The look of pure concentration and worry on his face was evident that he was concerned. He looked down, unable to look Ren in the eyes. It was a couple of minutes before any of the two men spoke.

"Ren?"

"Hm?"

"It's fine. I understand."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't really have an awful lot to say about this chapter. Sorry about the wait, the length of the previous chapter and the lack of updates on my other story. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and from here the angst train starts. Thanks for reading, feel free to leave reviews and have a good day!**

* * *

Twilight was breaking in Vale and the students were buzzing with the prospect of going out to party. Team RWBY were going to hit the town and had asked their friends. Nora and Pyrrha agreed to go with them. Ren declined the offer politely explaining that he had no interest in clubbing. While this was partially true he also wanted to keep an eye on Jaune, who also stated that he didn't wish to go out, although he declined to provide a reason why. Ren thought that he must have been thinking about the secret that he let slip to the blond boy, it had to be.

Jaune decided to climb into bed early and fiddled around on his scroll for a while, trying to take his mind off what had happened today. Did Ren really tell him that he wasn't in love with Nora? Why did he run off after the revelation when he should have stayed and said something? He knew that he had to talk to him about it at some point, and now they were alone together they could get it out in the open. He closed up his scroll and swung his legs over so that he was sitting on the bed.

"I'm sorry for running away earlier. I guess I worried that I wouldn't be able to help you. Uh... Wanna talk about it?"

Ren looked up from his book, before setting it aside in a way that made sure that he wouldn't lose his page. "It's fine Jaune, really. I didn't expect you to really be able to say anything in response, but I do need your confidentiality on this. I promise you that I'll tell Nora eventually, and in the meantime, you don't say anything. Is that okay?

"Fine. I won't say anything now but you are going to have to tell her. I don't quite know why you've been keeping up this lie for so long, but you've been doing it for her sake. I just don't understand how you can't like her in that way. She's very pretty, and you two have been friends for years right?"

Ren sighed slightly as he shuffled up on his bed, getting closer to Jaune. "It's strange. I feel the same way. On paper it sounds perfect. We know each other so well, and in many ways we are great together, we need each other. But at the same time I've never felt any attraction to Nora."

"Well there must be some girl around here that you like?"

"Not exactly. "

"Oh, so it's a guy then?"

Ren's nod was incentive for Jaune to continue

"Okay, care to share who it is? I hope it's not one of the jerks from team CRDL" He grumbled

"Oh no, it isn't one of them. It's someone much nicer than that. I won't tell you who it is, but he is kind, caring, and I care a great deal about him. Let me know if you work out who it is." Ren replied. He decided that at this point he had nothing to lose. The leader was going to find out about Ren's feelings for him sooner or later, so he decided to see if he could work it out for himself.

Jaune had a look of pure concentration on his face for about five minutes straight before shrugging. "I don't really pay all that much attention to people outside of our group. I'll let you know if I get any ideas. I'll let you get back to your book. I have a project I'm working on for Professor Port anyway. I'm glad we had this chat, Ren."

* * *

Time ran on slowly as the two men occupied themselves. Ren was trying to get himself lost in a book, trying to escape the clutches of the real world that was causing him so much internal strife if just for a couple of hours, but it wasn't working. He placed the text down to look at the time on his scroll. 9:15. He sighed. This was going to be a long night. He looked over towards Jaune, who had been suspiciously quiet for the past couple of hours to find him asleep on his bed, still fully clothed and with a plethora of books and stationary scattered around him. He looked peaceful sleeping. Ren chuckled to himself before deciding that he should change into something more casual. He quietly slipped out of bed and rummaged through his drawers before finding some pyjama shorts. It was quite warm so he decided that he wouldn't need to wear a shirt. He went into the bathroom to change into the nightwear and emerged to find his leader now sitting up, rubbing his eyes. He smiled to himself before sitting back down on his bed.

"When is that project due in?"

A muffled response from a shattered Jaune was the only thing that Ren heard.

"Jaune. Your project. When is it due in for?"

"Oh. Three days... I think."

"Leave it for now then. You don't perform as well when you're tired." The black haired boy responded warmly.

Jaune gave a slight nod before starting to pack up the things that he had spread out while asleep. He arranged them all in his school bag before going through the wardrobe close to his bed. He walked into the bathroom and returned wearing his boxer shorts and putting on a tank top. Ren couldn't help but stare at Jaune's body. He definitely looked different than when he first started attending Beacon. He had become much more toned, and his muscles were definitely showing. He was also covered in a smattering of scars, ranging from small spots to large cuts down his body. This must have been from the training with Pyrrha, and the other battles that the students had endured. He looked away when Jaune put the top on, trying not to make his gawking obvious.

"You saw the scars didn't you?" Jaune asked as he sat himself down next to Ren, who was shocked at being caught, but also of how open the boy was being to him.

"I did. You're covered in them. It isn't exactly hard to miss them" Ren responded quite bluntly.

"Well, they serve as a reminder to me I guess. I've gotten much better at using my aura, and Pyrrha helping me train has definitely paid off, but we are still in real danger all the time. Especially me. I didn't go to a prestigious combat school before coming here. I didn't even know how to fight properly and I'm still learning now. I'm by no means immortal, and sometimes I need to be reminded of that. I look at these scars a lot, but I'm not ashamed of them. If anything, I'm proud. I've gone through this for the people I care about. You, Pyrrha and Nora."

Ren wasn't one for showing emotions, but even he couldn't help but shed a tear at Jaune's admiration. He'd put himself through this for the team, him included. Jaune was about to speak again before Ren decided that it was now or never. He had never felt more attracted to anybody more than he felt towards the blond haired boy right now. He leaned in, put an arm around Jaune, and pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm sorry about the wait on this guys. I was gathering my thoughts together for the plan of this story as it's going to be a longer one. Roughly ~20,000 words as an estimate. Also college has started up so the writing wil have to take the backseat for now. So yeah, sorry for the wait and feel free to rate and leave reviews**

A short time off from dawn breaking in the Academy, some students were returning to their dorms in various states of intoxication. Among them was Pyrrha, still very much level headed, half-carrying Nora with her, who was in no state whatsoever to walk. As usual, Nora was giggling her head off while talking about something that not even she understood. The two managed to get back to Beacon and eventually were shambling around the corridors, looking for their room.

Meanwhile, Jaune was lying in bed, breathless. His clothes were scattered across the floor but at that moment he didn't care. He looked up to the end of the bed to find Ren getting dressed. He seemed composed, despite what they had just done together. As soon as the feeling of ecstasy wore off, he instantly returned to reason.

"Oh fuck."

"Hmm?" Was the only response that the blonde boy found since Ren was focusing on buttoning his shirt.

"Pyrrha..." He muttered, almost quiet enough for the other man in the room not to notice. Almost.

Ren was slightly more focused now, although his shirt was buttoned up wrongly and his hair was still in a mess. He had to think quickly. Jaune was his now, but he didn't want that damned Spartan finding out. Not yet. "Jaune listen to me." He said calmly. "Nobody has to find out about this. Not Pyrrha, not Nora. This will only hurt them." He started to smirk "Besides, you love don't you?"

Jaune's eyes were still alive with worry, and his gazed into magenta pools looking for a clue, an answer, but he found nothing. Finally, he admitted defeat.

"Yes."

"Yes." He mimicked. "And as long as you love me, you're not going to tell anybody about this. If you do, it would make things... difficult for us. Do you understand?"

"Yes" Jaune said, now looking to the floor.

"Good. Now go and get dressed, the girls will be back shortly." He ordered. Jaune got up, covering himself with the quilt, and started collecting his articles of clothing from the carpeted floor.

It was just as the boy had dressed into his pyjamas that they returned. Pyrrha was the first to enter, followed shortly by Nora, who went straight to Ren and started cuddling him, much in the same manor as an over excited six year old cuddles a pet rabbit. Ren knew he couldn't do much to subside the rib-crushing hug, so just sighed and endured it, his mind now turning in circles. Pyrrha approached Jaune and embraced him, emitting a sigh from the young hunter sparking a reaction from her.

"What's up hun? You seem really distracted tonight."

"Uh, nothing. I'm not distracted. Must be this cold." He brushed her off, rather unconvincingly, which provoked a deep sigh from the redhead.

"Whatever. I'm too tired for this right now, so just tell me tomorrow yeah?" She pecked him on the cheek. "I'm heading to bed. See you shortly." She squeezed her arms around his waist, and with that, he loosened her grip of him and made her way into the bathroom.

The breaking light roused the team. Pyrrha was the first to wake, but she just lay there for a while, wrapping herself around Jaune, who seemed to be idly dozing away. Ren was the first member of the team to actually get out of bed, and naturally started cooking, after preparing a pot of coffee. He loved cooking, especially in the mornings when nobody else was awake. It gave him time to think, and some thinking time was what he needed right now.

'Fine, so the incident with Jaune was nice. Going to have to do that again. Soon with any luck. Next, I'm going to have to find out that absolutely nobody finds out about this. Especially not Nora. This won't be able to last forever. I'll have to break this off at some point or somebody will find out, but for now let's leave that for the future. Jaune is mine. And nobody is going to change that.'

His thoughts drifted off this notion, and he amused himself with other thoughts of Jaune, more amiable thoughts.

His thoughts at that point were immediately cut off.

"Ren? Reeennn?" He heard Nora call out, obviously loud enough to wake the rest of the room. "I have a bad head. Can you make me some pancakes?"

The first class was Modern History. Not even the prospect of knowledge could drag his mind out of the gutter. He kept thinking about Jaune, the fun they would have together. He looked across the room to his new lover, who was concentrating on scrawling down notes. He turned back and tried his best to concentrate on his education, to no avail.

An hour later, the class was dismissed, and except for Ruby, who used her semblance to dart out of the room. Ren was the first to leave. He stood outside the door for a short while before being approached by Nora, who tried to convince him to go back to the dorm. He politely declined and told her that he was going to help Jaune in his studies after class. After all, in a way he wasn't lying. The giddy girl, trusting Ren took his word for it and dragged Pyrrha off with her, who appeared to be resisting.

Jaune finally appeared in the doorway, he turned to Ren, almost startled. "Oh, hey. Man, Oobleck really seems to have it out for m-mph" He was cut off by Ren pulling the boy towards him and into a kiss. He was then pushed into a nearby locker, denting it, but the exchange of tongues did not cease. Jaune looked around, panicking. They were in the middle of the corridor, what if somebody saw them?

A couple of turns down the corridor, the sound of heels on a hard surface could be heard echoing. It was none other than the Heiress, Weiss Schnee, who going to see Professor Oobleck about suggestions on a new textbook for her studies of the war. When she reached the hall to the classroom, she gasped in horror to find the two boys, bodies interlocked with each other, making out against the lockers. Before she could turn to run off, she heard shuffling, and a set of footsteps sprinting towards her. She tried to run but was outpaced by Ren. He tackled her to the ground, falling on top of her. She tried to unsheathe her weapon, but to no avail as it was knocked out of her hand and down the hall. She clawed at his hands, trying to get some restraint, but finding none. Soon, she felt something cold and sharp across her neck. The imposing blade of Stormflower. She squealed, but Jaune was the only person to hear her. His face contorted in horror as he did the only thing that he could think to do at the time, he turned and hid.

"Hello, Weiss."

"R-ren, get off me!"

"Oh no, not just yet. You see, you've ruined my little secret, and i can't exactly have you running around telling people about what you just saw."

"I don't fucking care about you and him, just get off me or you'll pay for this!"

"First, tell me that you will keep this between us." He ran a hand across her face, particularly her right eye, tracing the scar with his finger. "You were lucky to escape with that eye intact. It would be such a shame for it to be removed now." He sneered.

Weiss winced at the touch, vividly remembering the incident that caused the scar to her face, and the eye threat was too much for her. Tears started streaming down her face and she started to sob. "Okay. I won't tell a soul. Please don't hurt me.

"Oh, I'll do a lot more than that if I find out that you have." He responded, climbing off the girl and putting his guns away in his sleeves. "Now go!" He shouted as he gripped the heiress by her hair and pulled her up, before pushing her down the corridor with as much force as he could muster.

"Well, that was a spanner in the works."

He approached Jaune, who was now huddled in the corner, crying into his sleeve, and slumped down next to him.

"Hush now. It's fine. We're fine. She won't be telling anyone." He pulled the boy closer. "Nobody is going to tell anyone."


	5. Chapter 5

Jaune lay in his bed, clutched by the lazy arms of another young huntress sleeping soundly next to him, as if nothing had happened that day. He was deeply worried, but took solace in the strong Spartan nuzzled up next to him. He allowed a smile to grow on his face as he watched her, slowly running his hands through her hair. 'Weiss must not have told anybody about all of this yet.' He thought to himself, half in relief and half in panic. The events of the day had been so surreal that he struggled to comprehend them as the events flashed back in his mind.

'H... he made me sleep with him. Forced me to go against my partner and friends, and now he's threatening to ruin my entire life. I can't tell anyone, I'll get expelled, she'll never talk to me again. Hell, Ren would probably kill me.'

He shifted slightly so that he could turn his head to look at the bed on the other side of the room. It was dark, but the young hunter could make out the two figures in the sheets. They looked so normal, just like any other couple.

'And there he is, with Nora. It's like he's almost shoving the fact that he can get away with this in my face. What would happen if she found out? They're both amazing fighters, but I'm sure that poor Nora just wouldn't have the heart to do anything to him. On the other hand, he probably wouldn't think twice about slicing her throat. God, I can't believe that he really did that to Weiss earlier. That bastard's probably ruined her. She'll either have to keep that secret under constant fear of her life until we all graduate or let it slip, and then God knows what would happen.'

As he thought to himself, he could feel tears rolling down his cheeks, and he buried his head into the back of Pyrrha's. Hiding it in her hair. He didn't want to be seen by anyone right now, not even the dark abyss of the night. He held on to her tighter than he ever had done, as if she would simply float away if he didn't. The last thoughts of Jaune that night were of the petrified screams of a young Heiress.

The morning came around soon enough. The whole team woke at their usual time for classes, and headed down to the cafeteria to get breakfast. They made their way into the dining hall, ordered some food, and made their way to their usual table. They all sat down and as usual, Team RWBY wasn't far behind, however only three of the huntresses could be seen.

Ruby, Yang and Blake each took seats. All three were showing varying signs of worry. Jaune struggled to keep his calm, as he knew that the stem of their worry was obviously going to be Weiss. He gazed over to Ren, who seemed extremely composed, sipping at a hot drink before laying down on the table and turning to the girls.

"You all look so tense, what's the matter?' He asked, painting a worried look of his own on to his face.

Blake simply rested her head in her arms, trying to block out the conversation. Ruby looked around the room nervously. It was the fiery blonde who spoke up first. "It's Weiss. You might have noticed that she isn't with us this morning. We lost her yesterday after lessons, so we went looking for her before going back to our dorm." She stopped breathing to take a deep breath and compose herself. "After a couple of hours of searching, we went back to our dorm to find her sitting up in bed, sobbing to herself. She wouldn't tell any of us what had happened. She wouldn't eat or even speak. Just kind of... sat there. We managed to calm her down enough so that she would get to sleep, but she's no better this morning. We just don't know what to do any-more.'

The entire group at the table were caught in the conversation now, each showing signs of distress. They whispered amongst themselves about what could have happened. Jaune mimicked Blake in hiding himself, before hearing a voice rise above the others.

"Perhaps I could try talking to her."

It was him.

"I know I don't speak to Weiss much, but perhaps the lack of familiarity will actually make her open up more."

Yang mulled this over shortly before looking inquisitively at her team mates.

"It might just work. Sis. It's worth a try right?" Ruby said optimistically, however the sombre tone of her voice was impossible for her to hide. Yang looked across to Blake, who simply gave her an indifferent shrug.

"Alright then." She said as she looked back over to Ren. "You try speaking to her. It might just help us to figure out what's wrong." Her eyes lit up and she almost ran over to the other end of the table to give him a hug. Nora shot her a warning glance.

"Right then. See you all soon." He said as he gently moved Yang away from him and got off his seat. He pecked the eccentric redhead on the cheek and patted Jaune on the back as he walked away.

The man walked down the short series of corridors leading to the dorm rooms. As he did he was planning what he would say.

'Perhaps I have been a little harsh on Weiss. She obviously hasn't told anybody yet. I can't have this getting out though, so I can't exactly be soft on her'

he sighed.

'Little bitch. Why did she have to be walking down the corridor at that time? Of all the places she could have been she had to choose the wrong one. I know that I scared her and that was probably a bad thing to do. God I'm fucked if anyone finds out about me and that damn boy.'

Through his train of thought, it was only due to narrowly avoiding hitting a wall that Ren realised that he'd completely passed the door. He turned around and retraced his steps until he was where he needed to be. He breathed deeply for about a minute, composing himself. He really didn't know what to do when he walked in. Was she going to run off, fight, or would she already be gone? There was only one way to find out. The handle of the door turned slowly as he entered the still dark room.


	6. Chapter 6

Weiss was alone as she sat on the edge of her bed, sobbing into her arms in the usually vibrant RWBY dorm room, now grim and dark. She kept mulling things over and over in her head. What the hell had happened? Why Ren and Jaune were together that day and why were they doing that together. It took the heiress a while to compose herself, since after the attack, she ran inot the room and just sat there, silent with the looming fear of what the magenta-eyed hunter might do to her if she told anybody what had happened. She couldn't understand it. Ren was seeing Nora, Jaune was seeing Pyrrha. They should have both been happy as they were. Why did they have to be so greedy?

Her thoughts shifted from what she was pondering in her mind to the footsteps that made their way down the hall outside of the room. They were getting closer. She started to panic slightly. She'd already frightened the rest of her team with her unusual behaviour and Weiss didn't want to upset them anymore than she already had. As she listened in, she noticed that the person behind the footsteps was running down the hall, obviously in a frantic rush. She could only calm down once the sound went past her down the corridor.

Now out of her trance, Weiss got up and walked towards the kitchen to prepare some coffee. As she was putting coffee and sugar in the cup, she stared out of the window facing her. It was quite a grim day. The sky was overcast and grey, and the rain was shimmering down rustling the leaves on the trees and cascading down the window. Even in times of peril, Weiss could still see the beauty through the darkness.

Her eyes were quickly averted from the window when she heard the footsteps coming back her way quickly, although she didn't think too much of it. The person running must have completed their errand and were going to continue with the rest of their day.

She was wrong.

The footsteps made their way back through the corridor but stopped just outside of her door. She could her deep breathing outside her door. Whoever was outside obviously didn't have the best stamina in the world, especially for a hunter. Slowly the breathing outside the door got quieter and quieter, until the sound was no longer audible. Weiss could her nothing except for the frantic beating of her heart now. The second that the handle of the door started to move, Myrtenaster was unsheathed and pointed at the door.

The hinges of the door creaked as it was opened slightly, and on the floor two weapons were slid across, two green machine pistols with blades attached to them. Stormflower. Weiss looked curiously at these, before a figure stepped into the room. He had his hands held up, exposing only his bare palms. Weiss made no attempt to move her or her weapon. Ren was the first to speak.

"Weiss, I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk to you about what's happened."

Weiss tried to compose herself by taking a deep breath. She was in control now, and she wasn't going to be beaten by him again.

"Make every word count then, you're on the clock. You'd better have a good explanation for why you throttled me or there will be hell to pay."

Ren sighed. This was going to be harder than he though. He knew that he went too far with Weiss, but he just wanted to keep his secrets safe, was that really too much to wish for? "Look, what I did was wrong, all of this. I didn't want to hurt you. I… I just want me and Jaune to be happy together, and right now that's becoming increasingly difficult with you, Nora and Pyrrha. We will tell them, when the time is right. Until then I'm begging you to just hold your tongue for a couple of days, can you do that for me?"

Weiss was slightly awestruck. Ren, the young hunter who had not so long ago chased her down and threatened her upon her life, was now begging to her. She now knew that she held the high ground.

"Well that doesn't excuse the fact that you attacked me now did it. I also don't take too kindly to you two playing around behind my friends' backs. Who do you think you are? You have Nora you fucking dunce! Why would you risk destroying what you two have? And also think about Jaune for a second. Do you really think that he's truly over Pyrrha? Because I don't. She's smart, funny, sexy and better than you will ever be. I know he's not perfect by a long shot, but your little secret deserves to be happy with her. As for Pyrrha and Nora, I don't know what I'm going to do yet. If I tell them, I tell them. If I don't, I don't. Simple as that. You are just going to have to deal with the fallout from whatever becomes of this, because you're fucked either way." The heiress said as she walked closer to the boy and looked him in the eyes, revelling secretly at the fear plastered all over his face. "I'm not scared of you anymore, you little rat! Now get out of my sight before I make you."

Without a further word, Ren slowly collected Stromflower and hid each gun up his sleeves. He turned and walked out of the door, looking back as he did only to meet Weiss' cold gaze staring back at him. She slammed the door behind him and then sighed in deep relief as she wiped whatever tears were left off her face. "Now, back to that coffee!" She thought to herself, with newfound optimism.


End file.
